The Queen of Bithynia
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Julius Caesar, defined clearly as a man obsessed with a few things: Destiny, Greatness, and Xena. Still, there's one other person, and he may be just as obsessed with something of his own. Slash, rated for implied situations. Oneshot.


**Author Note:** It was only a matter of time before this happened. I realized that I must be obsessed with Karl Urban, because a majority of my stories are based around his characters. This story is based off of "research" I did over the real Julius Caesar, found some scandal-worthy details, and decided it had to be. I'm messed up, I know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Xena, its characters, and sadly, not Julius. Beautiful man.

_**Warning: **_Slash. My first ever, actually, which is odd. Hopefully it goes well :) Implied situations.

* * *

"My Lord, Ambassador Julius has returned."

Nicodemus sat a little straighter. "He is well?"

The messenger bowed, his relieved expression its own confirmation. "Yes. He requested a day of recuperation before returning here."

The King nodded understandingly. "Very well. Give him two days, if needs be, but no more than that. I wish to speak to him."

The guard nodded, and once dismissed took his leave from the hall. Nicodemus stood, feeling glad to have Caesar back in Bithynia. Not long ago, the Ambassador had found himself in the hands of pirates, led by a woman named Xena. Caesar had demanded twice the usual sum of ransom, and had shortly been released. Afterward, he'd gone back to her, for reasons unknown to Nicodemus or anyone else. Now he was left with no information, having waited days on edge. From what he understood of the girl, she was one to contend with.

Nicodemus passed the day quietly, and the next morning, he watched as four of Caesar's guard entered the palace. Caesar trailed behind them, and all halted before the throne of the King. "Lord, Ambassador Julius," one announced. Nicodemus waved a hand forward, and Caesar marched forward to bow before him.

"My King. You summoned me."

"Yes, I did. It seems you've returned home unharmed. Did all go well?"

Caesar paused, allowing Nicodemus to observe his expression. It was tired, and a little bitter. "Everything went...well." Perhaps there was regret, too."

"I see. That's good news for you, I trust. May I ask for your company this evening?"

Again, Caesar nodded his head. "Of course, Lord.

"I wanted to discuss a few items of business with you. Please return by nightfall."

"Understood." Caesar stood, turned on his heel, and headed out the door. He didn't stray through town, as he did on occasion, but took himself and his guards straight home, just outside the palace. Then men left him outside, and he traveled upstairs and into his room, where Brutus was waiting.

"You've returned quickly," the advisor commented. He watched the man take a seat by the window and run a hand over his eyes. "Are you well?"

"Fine, Brutus," Caesar mumbled. "The King awaits me tonight, to talk of a few things. I'm sure he'll want to know all about my recent travels."

"I see that it's something you don't wish to talk about."

"...Yes. He'll want to know all the details, and I'd rather just forget the entire ordeal. You understand you fall under the same oath, don't you?"

Brutus nodded in understanding. "It's taken its toll on you. I have no reason to explain that to anyone, and I never will. Shall I leave you be?"

The Roman heaved a sigh. "Yes. Thank you."

Brutus took his leave, and the silence now filled the room. It was comforting, and allowed Caesar to think. He'd accomplished what he wanted to -taking down the pirate Xena along with her crew mates. He'd charmed her, seduced her, and conquered her...why did he not feel satisfied?

"She's a part of my destiny," he reasoned with himself. "I needed to do this in order to fulfill it. Without her death, I have failed." As he said it, and uncomfortable ache began in his heart. He touched his chest lightly and frowned. Had it only been lust, and not something else? He couldn't love her, even if he wanted to.

_"There was never any us, Xena - only Rome. And I am Rome. Still, don't think that what we had was meaningless. I'll always remember you. You'll have a special place of Honor, among my conquered."_

Still, if anyone deserved any love from him, it had to be her. She was the only one. He finally scowled and threw the notion aside. The idea made him feel weak and unprepared, even sloppy. There would be no room for it in his destiny, and he had to accept that. He comforted himself with the knowledge through the day, and into the night as he walked back to the palace with a single guard. Caesar left him with the others, and was directed to the King's planning room. He was glad to get back to bigger matters - discussing strategies and battle arrangements was just what he needed.

As he entered the room, he found the King alone, pouring over a map. He quietly cleared his throat after continual ignorance from the other man. "Sire? I've arrived."

"...Hm, yes. I apologize, Julius, just one moment."

Caesar nodded, and decided to pass the time wandering the room. He looked at the other maps pinned up, and the few weapons which proudly hung next to them. He was so lost in thought that he hardly heard movement behind him.

"Beautiful, no?"

Caesar turned abruptly, trying to mask his startled expression. Yes, sire. I apologize."

The King smiled. "For what?"

"I...wasn't paying attention. If you were an enemy, you could have run me through."

Nicodemus chuckled. "Always at war in that head of yours. Before we begin, I'd like to ask you how you are. You look very tired, Julius."

To prove otherwise, Caesar stood at attention. "As you can see, I am well, my Lord."

Nicodemus paused, then faced the younger man. "I know my own eyes. I see a changed person, a little more broken than before."

"I - " Caesar spluttered. He felt embarrassment and annoyance all at once, and lowered his gaze. "With respect, there is nothing wrong with me."

"No. You _have _changed, and to say the least, you're disheartened. What happened between you and that woman?"

After a long moment, Caesar's shoulders finally slumped. "She is dead. My men left her and her crew on the shores - a great victory."

Nicodemus sighed and shook his head. "It seems otherwise. You have feelings you've never experienced before, or perhaps, long since ignored."

"...I don't know."

The King took a step closer, obligating Caesar to follow the movement. He looked up until their eyes met, and Nicodemus continued. "You're unfocused. What would ail that? Here I have a fine company of women to please you, or even a simple dinner. Travel on the seas has never included a hearty meal, especially in the fashion of your doing."

Caesar's lips twitched, and he hid a smile behind his hand. He cleared his throat with intent and said, "No, I don't desire a meal, or a company at the present moment."

The King smiled and nodded, and took another couple of steps closer. He placed his hands on the table behind Caesar, on either side of him. His mouth was close to Caesar's neck. He murmured, "What, then, do you desire?" There was no response. He pressed his lips onto the skin, and a shaky sigh left Caesar.

"You said...you had business to discuss with me?" Caesar tried.

Nicodemus was taller, so he only had to look down at him. He was also stronger, more built; With a single arm he managed to ease Caesar onto the table. Before a protest could be made, he closed the space between them, in a firm enough kiss to make Caesar's eyes roll. Nicodemus smiled and brushed a hand across the Ambassador's face, then through his hair. Caesar pulled him closer by the waist and sighed again, his lips already in sync with the King's. He felt Nicodemus' hands trail over his legs, higher and under the clothing, and shuddered at the touch. His breath hitched as Nicodemus pulled him closer, and he pulled away to catch it. "My King," he breathed. He felt flushed and nervous. "Is now the time? You summoned me for - "

Nicodemus sighed audibly. He straightened up and took Caesar's face in his hands. "One day, you'll come to know me as well I as I know you. You'll realize that my life doesn't always revolve around a stratagem, meticulously planned as yours is. There are always consequences for living like that."

Caesar blinked. "What do you mean?" His response was another kiss, this time harsh and desperate. He moaned before he could help it, and reclined his head as Nicodemus moved down his neck. The King's hands seemed to be tracing over his body, as if re-familiarizing themselves with it. Even over the armor, the action was intimate.

"The business I have," Nicodemus finally whispered, "is with you. Understand one thing - you are reckless. Seeking out that woman was a stupid risk." He paused, and looked again at Caesar with a scowl.

The expression was mimicked, though more in confusion. "It was a risk I'd take a thousand times over."

"It isn't one _I'd _take, not ever again. I told you not to go, and you didn't listen. You're a foolish, headstrong young man. You understand many things, but not always the feelings of others. Don't you see? I can't lose you - it would be the ultimate betrayal to me."

Caesar's eyes danced for a long moment, until understanding finally crossed his face. He rested his hand on the King's cheek, and shook his head. This time, he was the one to lean in, to initiate another kiss. "Never," he said through it, "I'll never betray you.

* * *

_Already asleep._

Nicodemus was propped up onto his elbow, resting his cheek on his right hand. With the other he lightly tousled Caesar's hair. It was growing out, starting to fall over his eyes again. It made him look younger, more naive, just as he'd been when they'd first met. Now he was so different; he had more responsibilities to attend to, and he did it so well. Constantly the King was impressed by Caesar's ability to command every part of his surroundings. _Except with me, _Nicodemus thought. _So passionate tonight, but so yielding. Never has he asked anything of me. _

Caesar lay on his stomach, with his arms tucked underneath the pillow. The blanket was draped dangerously low across his back, and Nicodemus fought a sudden urge to trail his fingers across it. He could see marks of past abuse, of hardships and battle, and jealously wished he didn't have to share with the other women. They really didn't matter, except the one - Xena. Though no longer alive, Caesar would always remember her, and Nicodemus had to live with that. He had to live with the obsession, the constant want in Caesar's eyes, and the King hated her for it. He wished the two had never met. Nicodemus moved onto his back, remembering his first encounter with Julius. They'd been introduced during a dinner, and the Roman had shown such irresistible ambition. The King had quickly made him head of the guard, then his personal advisor, and finally, the Ambassador. In such a short amount of time he'd progressed, but Nicodemus had long since fallen for him. He remembered their first kiss, in the same planning room downstairs. Admittedly, Nicodemus had felt a little disappointed afterward. The most reaction he'd received was guarded surprise, and Caesar had fumbled for only a moment. Neither said a word, and both continued their work for the day. The encounter had been so sudden that a while passed before the next. Then unexpectedly, Caesar's time with him frequented so often that rumors began to scatter among the people. No one dared insult their King, but for Julius Caesar, a simple man by comparison, it was different. He'd been labeled harshly and was mocked behind his back, which he kept straight. Never had he enticed the bold whisperings, only strove to maintain both his reputation and the King's.

"Julius," he murmured, looking over. "I'm proud of you. You are a foolish, but noble man." _I am a flawed ruler in not realizing that more often. _He settled down under the sheets, and pulled them higher over the two of them. He moved closer to Caesar, resting his head against the other's as he closed his eyes.

Later that morning, Nicodemus awoke to a knock. The door had wisely been locked hours before, so he called out, "Yes?" He rubbed his eyes groggily and cleared his throat. "I've not yet risen."

"Sire, your Counselors have arrived for the day's meeting," replied one of the guards. "Shall I inform them to retire?"

"No, no," Nicodemus insisted. "I'll be down shortly." He sat up and noticed a folded set of clothing, near his feet. He looked over to the empty spot where Caesar had been, and instead found him at the desk. The man was dressed for the day and diligent in writing something. He gave a respectful, silent nod before continuing. Dressing quickly, Nicodemus moved over to the full mirror and examined his work. He turned back to Caesar, who was already looking at him. "Your opinion?" He asked.

Caesar stood and walked over. Without a word he adjusted a fold here and there, tightened the laces where needed, and stood again. "There. Much more presentable," he decided. "Though, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you do it on purpose."

Nicodemus laughed quietly. "Perhaps you do know me, more than I thought. I suppose you also know I expect you to wait a while before leaving, just to be safe." He received another nod in response, so he began to turn toward the door. Then he paused, looked back, and his hand drifted casually toward Caesar's. Their fingers entwined, and Nicodemus wrapped his other arm around Caesar's waist. He leaned in and kissed him, it being gentle and sweeter, a little less dominant this time. He pulled away after a moment and said, "Join us for lunch. I never did treat you to that meal."

Caesar's eyebrow twitched in amusement. "Of course, sire," he replied. "However, your statement is arguable."

* * *

_*Slight squirm* Well, there you have it. What do you think? Good? Not so good? I feel like it ended well, but there's only so much witty banter one can handle ;) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
